Winter Wonderland
by Dark Huntress
Summary: [oneshot]Kagome contemplates her situation as the war draws closer to her home.


**A/N:** Don't know what to say, just enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in the story, but the plot is mine so no touchey, or you shall feel the wrath of the great Lord Sesshomaru!

**Rating:** G(K)

**Category:** Anime: Inuyasha

**Summary:** Kagome contemplates her situation as the war draws closer to her home.

**Genre:** Psychological/General/Romance/Angst

**Winter Wonderland  
**_By: Dark Huntress_

Kagome sat alone before the warm hearth, letting the heating blaze warm her chilled, frozen skin from its numb state. The deep chill of December was setting in, and the temperature was dropping with every hour that passed by. The darkness settled in so soon, so unnatural to her that she felt more alone, more restless than what was normal. She felt so cold, so utterly helpless on this large estate that it seemed that it was swallowing her whole, bringing her down to where there was no point of rescue.

Tucking her feet further beneath her, Kagome brought the burning liquid closer to her lips, letting the steam warm her reddened features. The warm, thick, creamy mixture scalded her taste buds, yet warmed her body from its lock, bringing her away from her constant stare. Stirring the mixture with a constant twang of her spoon, she let the sweet scent of chocolate waft its way to her nose before setting it upon the table beside her.

Pulling the tattered blanket closer to her shaking shoulders, the young miko flipped through the pages of her novel with ease. The sound of pages turning distracted her from the harsh wind that threatened to tear her heart to shreds. To wipe away all her earlier barriers and let her vulnerable soul take hold, letting it be inflicted by the constant grief.

Tears shone in her eyes, and Kagome let them fall, not caring to let her weakness shine forth in the solitude of their room. Here, away from the watchful eyes of the kingdom, she could be herself, could allow whatever ailed her to rear its head. To let all her troubles be known, even if the tapestry hanging on the wall was the only thing to let her woes out too.

She vowed to never let him know her pain, to let him see the heartache that wracked her with sobs each night as she lay cold in bed. He would never know, and this the priestess would make sure, that he never knew of what tedious restraints she had bound upon herself to keep all her feelings from gushing forth.

For him she would be brave, for him, Kagome would hold her head high and address the crowds of people with a grace she didn't know she possessed.

Standing upon her two weary feet, the girl walked to the lighted Christmas Tree in the background, touching an ornament with the upmost of care. The star was candle lit and bright upon the top shining with a purity that she could not muster, and gleamed with a radiance that swept the room of all sin. But when she looked upon those green boughs of plenty, sadness was the only thing that played through her eyes.

Hugging herself tightly, Kagome silently wept for her loss, for her mate that was not by her side quieting her annoying sobs. The red hue of her face was only brightened by the glow of some of the candles as they went about their duty.

Turning her head to the closed door behind her, Kagome wiped away her tears, and made her way to that passage. Looking about her with a sense of regret almost, she left the room, slamming the door in her wake. Uncaring of the series of crashes that followed her most unladylike departure.

Coming to the first door, she silently poked her head in through the crack, watching the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest as she slept. Her raven strands matched her own, and many had thought her to actually belong to her, rather than her mate. They had so much in common, that child and herself that it was uncanny, that she almost had to wonder sometime what role in life that girl would play.

Shutting the door behind with a small thud, she checked upon the red headed kit that had wound himself around her heart in a tight vice like hold. His glowing green eyes were hidden from view, his eyebrows knitted together as he was lost in a world of his own imagining. Fighting some fierce foe that would fall to the mighty wrath of his attacks, which had greatly approved since the mighty journey leading to Naraku's doom.

Sliding further down the hallway, the torches alighting the maroon carpet into view, Kagome looked in upon the youngest child. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight, the nice straight locks falling flat against his back. His amber eyes were unseen, though she knew his heated orbs could penetrate the soul as easily as his father's. And the small crescent moon upon his forehead was the symbol of his heritage, of his great lineage.

Closing her eyes, Kagome retreated back to her sanctum, back to where no one could see her save the ancients of deceased ancestors. To where the almost glowing eyes of her mate's father looked upon her with a cunning intelligence, while he battled fiercely against opponents on a woven cloth.

Sitting upon the thick mattress, tears sliding down her hued cheeks, Kagome pulled the covers to her chin, digging deep into the warmth that they offered. She felt so melancholy, so deeply lost in her own pit of despair as each minute of Father Time ticked on its own merry way. Yet, she did not care, she would not care until she could touch his silky hair, to feel his arm around her waist as the slept.

Looking at the opposite wall with a distaste, Kagome thought of the hoards of youkai that had attacked the palace a year prior. They had killed many loyal soldiers and servants, beheading them and devouring them with their hatred. Disgust had washed through her before she had been rushed into the safety of the secure room. The place where she and the pups were to hide until all was safe.

The screams agonizing, deafening her as each heartache unfolded more and more until it consumed all. Until no longer did the stench of blood reach her nostrils, but rather the tangible taste of fear. The cold dagger of doubt that occurred when all went silent, when all the outside world drew to a halt.

Jaken had come and got her, not her mate which should have been by her side the instant all had quieted. Kagome had feared the worse instantly, her heart clenching with sorrow as the thought of her beloved dying to protect his empire, but more so, as he had told her when he fought, that he battled for his family. For his pups. For her. And that was what had struck her the hardest, he had perished protecting her worthless life.

Relief had filled her when the news arose from the annoying imp's beak, that their lord was not deceased, but had to hurry out and fend off the soldiers of the Eastern army. Kagome had listened intently as the words were slurred together, and the tiny creatures' arms flew about wildly. No time could be wasted, not even enough to come and retrieve his family from where they feared for his life.

Kagome wondered every night if the next day, while she sat at her mate's desk, and signed the forms that he was supposed to be signing, that imp would cross the threshold. That his head would be bowed, a sniffle in his nose, and news that she did not want to hear at the end of his tongue. She waited for the day when the news would be brought that the West had fallen, and the lord had been slaughtered. She would not usually worry about him, he was strong, the strongest in fact, but he had been gone a year, longer than ever before. The East had grown in strength, and were mighty rivals of the Western Army.

The young miko yearned for his touch every night she lay on their bed,as she feltthe cool blankets encase her, and not the warm embrace of her love. She wanted his touch, needed his presence to calm the beating of her rapid heart. To envelop her in what was him, to feel his strength seep into her skin as he buried his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent for reassurance.

She often wondered what turmoil he must be going through. Wondered what his heart felt as his sword was drawn and clashed with the armor of the falling masses. She knew him well, better than she had ever hoped too. For Kagome, unlike others, could see the emotion in those amber depths, see the feelings of his heart rush forward, if only a flicker. To others he was cold, but to her, he had a heart of gold that would love, protect, and provide for his pups and mate to the end of his days. He was loyal, and she never worried about the young demonesses who flaunted their beauty before their ruler's eyes, begging for his attention. And he gave none.

Smiling at that thought, yet her heart still aching, Kagome arose from the sheets, forgetting of the idea of a night's sleep. Often she would be found reading to the early hours of dawn, her emotions not letting her be released, not letting her seek the peaceful silence of slumber, the one that had turned into a nightmarish void.

Placing herself gently upon the cushions of the chair, her legs curled beneath her, Kagome grabbed the novel that had previously been within her grasps. Taking it and flipping to where her bookmark had been placed, the young woman let her mind reel away from her turmoil, far away into the words of the book. Christian Lore.

_The Beginning_

**1**_In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of God was hovering over the waters._

_And God said, "Let there be light," and there was light. God saw the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. God called the light "day," and the darkness he called "night." And there was evening, and there was morning–the first day._

_And God said, "Let there be an expanse between the waters to separate water from water." So God made the expanse and separated the water the expanse from the water above it. And is was so. God called the expanse..._

A slamming of the door brought Kagome from her reading, her brown eyes shocked as to whom had entered her quarters without permission. Stunned, and shutting the book, the woman arose, her stare one of complete dominance, of a posture that spoke of royalty. She would not stand for the privacy of the royalty to be broken by some servant without good reason. He may detest her for being human, but he knew who was of higher station, and thus cowered before her wrath.

"My...my lady, pl...please don't be angry with this humble servant," his large, beady, yellow eyes looked upon her with a nervous air, humble nothing, the woman thought bitterly.

"What is it, Jaken?" her voice resembled that of the Western Lord, cold and distant, no emotions playing over her delicate features.

"My lady, we have recently heard new from the battlegrounds of our master, he is to tell..." growling in a demonic like fashion, the tiny imp looked up at his superior in a silent fear.

"Spit it out already!" the harsh bark to her voice maybe Kagome cringe, she had become too much like her mate for her liking.

"Yes, my lady, the Western Lord has sent you message that he did notpermit this one to read," watching the tiny shrewd with a careful eye, the young woman took the letter from his grasp, checking the seal to make sure it was unopened.

"Is that all?" her bored tone made the small creature frown, silently cursing the fact that he had to listen to some mortal.

"Yes, my lady," he bowed, his beak almost touching the stone floor as he did this, his eyes never looking up.

"Good, then off with you," scampering out the open door, and shutting it behind him, Kagome once more let her facade drop.

Breaking the wax seal with the trademark dog youkai print on it, the young woman sat at the far desk, in the little corner that had become her makeshift study. It was fair, several candles lighting the pamphlets and mahogany wood into a brilliant gleam before her eyes. This was the first letter from her mate, she being completely out of direct contact with him til this very moment. She was nervous, what news was so important that Jaken, the most annoying, though most loyal servant, could not tell her of.

Flipping the cover off the envelope, Kagome took a deep breath and parted the folds, reaching with her slim fingers into the crease of the paper container. Pulling out the folded letter with his signature writing scrawled out on it, the young woman let her eyes roam the contents.

_Dear Lady of the West,_

_Rally the troops that are left within the kingdom, the Eastern Empire has an ally, and they attack us without hesitation now that they think us weak. The Lands are in danger of falling, the Northern troops reach you at sunrise, giving you only a few hours to prepare for war. Send word through Jaken to call upon Lord Wataru, the lord of the Southern Lands, he has promised to aid us if the need should arise. They should join you in two days, until then you are on your own. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord of the Western Lands_

Falling back into her chair, a nervous quake thundered deep within her chest, ceasing that organ and squeezing it til it physically pained her. This was truly happening, her world was really coming down around her, and Kagome didn't know what she was going to do, there were very few soldiers left to help her defend the kingdom, and she had never fought before against an entire army.

The dawn of another day creeped in through the window, and the young Lady of the West stood, a determined air around her. Her deep brown eyes shone with a fierce will that stood out from deep within her soul. She had lost her future with her previous love, and she would not loose it with this one.

Strapping her sword onto her side, her sleek armor gleaming in the morning light, Kagome looked out her bedroom window. There upon the horizon, were many black spots that would be upon them before long. She scowled irritably, grabbing her bow and arrow, the woman marched out the doors, ready to gather her troops and fight for what was her's.

**A/N:** This was originally going to be for a contest, but I didn't make the deadline, so oh well, I decided to post it here. Hope you like! R&R! (Oh, yeah, this is unedited, I'm tired, so live.)

Dark Huntress


End file.
